


A Mother's Boy

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as he cuddled a stuffed alligator.





	A Mother's Boy

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King smiled as he cuddled a stuffed alligator from when he was a boy.

THE END


End file.
